kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trophy
|type =Collectible |properties =Signifies success in certain sub-games }} A trophy is an item in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby's Avalanche. Physical Appearance A trophies is a large, metal goblet with a loving cup design. They most often come in bronze, silver, gold, and platinum varieties, all of which have different designs to mark a player's achievement. Though they differ each time, the worst (bronze) has a very simple look while the best (often winged gold) is tall and adorned with a crown, wings, and jewels. Games ''Kirby's Avalanche Unlike other games, the plot of ''Kirby's Avalanche revolves around a trophy. As Avalanche is the puzzle pastime of Dream Land, Kirby proposes a country-wide competition. All the Dream Landers compete in the First Annual Dream Land's Avalanche Competition, including the pink puff. The winner earns the title of Avalanche Champion and is awarded a coveted trophy called the Dream Fountain Cup.[http://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/games/avalanche/manual/3_4.jpg Kirby's Avalanche instruction manual] If the player beats King Dedede, Kirby receives these prizes on a sunset background. This is only one screen, however--the player cannot keep the trophy. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra When Kirby clears The Arena in either game, he is shown holding a gold trophy (and a championship belt in Kirby Super Star). When Kirby clears The True Arena in Kirby Super Star Ultra, he is shown wearing a red and gold crown. In his hands are a gold medal and a winged trophy. The player does not keep any of these rewards. ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land When Kirby clears Boss Endurance, an image is shown of him holding a trophy. The player does not keep this reward. Kirby & The Amazing Mirror When Kirby clears Boss Endurance, an image is shown of him stepping out of a trophy. The player does not keep this reward. Kirby Mass Attack The Kirbys can earn trophies in the Survival Rush sub-game, and for the first time in the series, the player keeps the trophy he/she earns. The trophy the Kirbys get at the end changes depending on how many opponents they defeated. The possible trophies are Grindarr, bronze, silver, gold, and winged gold. The latter can only be attained by defeating every boss and mid-boss. Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition When The Arena or The True Arena is cleared, Player 1's character is shown holding a trophy, and any other player characters who participated are shown as well. The trophy in hand has a different value depending on the previous hi-score; placing first earns a gold trophy, second a silver trophy, third a bronze trophy, and fourth nothing. These prizes are not kept. Each character has a different animation when holding the trophy. Kirby stands on his toes and waves to the audience. Meta Knight looks victoriously at the audience, his face turned somewhat away from them. Bandana Waddle Dee closes his eyes and excitedly hops up and down. King Dedede puts a hand on his hip and smugly glances around at the audience. In Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition, trophies are collectible prizes. As the player's cumulative score on the Challenge stages increases, Kirby is awarded different trophies. 55,000 points earns the Bronze Trophy; 150,000 earns the Silver Trophy; 250,000 earns the Gold Trophy; and 370,000 earns the Platinum Trophy. Achieving a platinum Medal on each Challenge earns Kirby the King Trophy, a trophy that is exclusive to this game. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Like in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby is briefly shown holding a bronze, silver, or gold trophy (or none at all, depending on the score) after clearing The Arena. Kirby holds a winged gold trophy after clearing The True Arena, but this is in place of the standard gold trophy. These prizes are not kept. ''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe Like in ''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition, trophies are collectible prizes. As the player's cumulative score on the levels increases, Dedede is awarded different trophies. The bronze trophy depicts him with his hands on his hips. The silver trophy depicts him with a hand on his hip and one fist in the air. The gold trophy depicts him with both hands in the air. The platinum trophy depicts him holding his hammer, and Kirby and Taranza are both beside him. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' and Kirby's Blowout Blast Like in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Kirby is briefly shown holding a bronze, silver, or gold trophy (or none at all, depending on the score) after clearing The Arena. Kirby holds a winged gold trophy after clearing The True Arena, but this is in place of the standard gold trophy. These prizes are not kept. In the Kirby 3D Rumble sub-game, Kirby is awarded a bronze, silver, gold, or platinum trophy based on his performance in a stage. These prizes are kept. They each depict Kirby sitting inside the trophy's mouth, though the furnishings increase with each rank. Kirby's Blowout Blast, the expanded version of Kirby 3D Rumble, uses these same trophies. There are far more of them in this game due to the increase in individual stages. By earning a gold trophy on every stage, Kirby gains access to EX Levels and eventually the Secret Path, which contains the true final boss. Like in Kirby 3D Rumble, all trophies are kept in Kirby's Blowout Blast. Trivia *The only games in which trophies are earned through a cumulative score are Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition and Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe. Coincidentally, Magolor is stated to have built both theme parks that Kirby and Dedede venture through.Miiverse Artwork KDCol Trophy artwork bronze.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' KDCol Trophy artwork silver.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' KDCol Trophy artwork gold.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' KDCol Trophy artwork platinum.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' Gallery Trophy KSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KNiD_Trophy.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KatAM_Trophy.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KMA Trophy Grand.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Trophy KRtDL.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Trophy KDCol.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' KTD_Trophy_Gold.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Trophy KTD.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' DDDZ Bronze Trophy.jpeg|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' DDDZ Silver Trophy.jpeg|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' DDDZ Gold Trophy.jpeg|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' DDDZ Platinum Trophy.jpeg|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' KPR_Trophy_Bronze_Arena.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Trophy_Silver_Arena.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Trophy_Gold_Arena.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Trophy_True_Arena.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Trophy Bronze.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Kirby 3D Rumble) KPR Trophy Silver.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Kirby 3D Rumble) KPR Trophy Gold.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Kirby 3D Rumble) KPR Trophy Platinum.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Kirby 3D Rumble) KBlBl_Trophy.png|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' Sprites and Models KAv_Trophy_sprite.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' KSSU Trophy sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA_Trophy_sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Grindarr sprite 5.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Grindarr) Trophy DFumk-EUIAAkAmO.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Trophy DFuuIttVYAUukaQ.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Trophy DFuuKsTVYAAL kZ.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' References ja:スマブラのフィギュア解説一覧 Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Items in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Items in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Items in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Items in Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe Category:Items in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Items in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Collectible items